


The Letter

by AkashaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Depression, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashaMoon/pseuds/AkashaMoon
Summary: Hermione is grieving her husbands death, and finds a letter addressed to her.





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me obviously, I just like to play with the characters a bit

Hermione walked up to a small blue cottage in the woods, alone. The cottage where she built a life with the man she loves. The cottage with memories of the happiest moments of her life, and now the cottage with ghosts.  
She didn't think that coming home was going to be difficult. She had been staying with Harry and Luna for the past month, making preparations, lists of things that needed to be done for the burial. It kept her mind busy mostly, it hadn't been so hard there. There weren't memories there, memories of her and her husband.  
As she entered her home, she was assaulted by her senses, it smelled like Remus. She saw the coat rack where his tweed jacket was hung, with his boots on the floor beneath as if he were going to walk down the stairs and put them on before leaving for the book store. Hermione reached out and touched the rough fabric of his jacket, feeling each fiber with such clarity. She brought it to her face and could smell him, like the smell of the earth after it rains. She took the jacket off the hook and placed it on her shoulders, surrounding herself in the smell of him. She turned and headed into their bedroom like a zombie, she crawled into bed with her black dress and flats still on, and Remus' jacket. She ensconced herself in the bedding and just laid unmoving staring at nothing.

 

Two days later, the floo flared and Harry's voice rang through the house, “Hermione? Where are you?” She didn't move or speak. “Mione', I just wanted to stop by and visit and see how you are doing.” He walked into her room and saw her, laying on the bed in the same clothing he saw her last. Hermione had barely moved; the only evidence of this was the shoes now laying at the foot of the bed, and the wet toothbrush in the bathroom. “Oh Mione',” He approached the bed with tears in his eyes, “Come on, lets get you changed and then we'll work on something to eat.”  
He sat her up gently and started to remove the jacket and heard a quiet, “No.” Harry looked at Hermione in confusion, “You have to get changed, you need to take it off sweetie.” Hermione finally looked up at him, her eyes hollow looking with dark purple bags underneath. She looked at him as if she were just noticing his presence with her. “I don't want to take it off, it smells like him.”  
Harry nodded in understanding. “Okay, how about you take it off just until you get some clean clothes on and then you can put in right back on.” After what seemed like five minutes, Hermione shifted slightly, the tweed slipping from her shoulders.  
Harry helped her change her clothing as if she were one of his children, caring for her the best way he knew how for the moment. After slipping a nightgown over her head she replaced the Jacket.  
“Okay, now lets get you something to eat” Harry led Hermione into the kitchen and got her some soup and bread, “here, you need to get something in your stomach, Molly always says that 'food helps heal' not sure how true that is but...” Hermione picked up the spoon and ate robotically, spoon down, spoon up, bite of bread, repeatedly until she ate all the food. Harry steered her over to the couch in the living room and started a fire.  
“Mione' please say something, I want to help you I just don't know what to do.”  
Hermione looked up, her eyes dead, “There's nothing you can do, he's gone.” Silent tears began to race down her face, and soon she was sobbing into Harry's shoulder. He held her as she cried for the first time since she heard the news, it was like a damn released and she couldn't stop. They sat there for hours, Hemione cried all she could and then passed out in his arms. Luna flooed at one point seeing how things were going. She spoke softly to Harry as Hermione was still sleeping.  
“Just stay there with her for however long she needs you. The kids are still at my dad's and I'm sure daddy wouldn't mid watching over them for a couple more days. I'll make some food and bring it over tomorrow morning okay?”  
“Thank you Luna, I love you, please tell the kids I love them, and I'll call over there in the morning to check in on them.”  
“I will, love you too, see you in the morning.”  
Harry carried Hermione to the bed and tucked her in and climbed up next to her.  
Blinking awake the next morning Hermione woke to Harry in her bed, arms thrown over his head one leg off the mattress and drooling onto the pillow. She snorted at the site remembering the same view from their time in the tent.  
Harry woke from the sound and saw Hermione looking at him with a small smile on his face, “What? I didn't do it.” Harry said half asleep.  
“I was just thinking how you got Luna to marry you when you sleep like that, especially with the drool, that's disgusting Harry.”  
“I can't help what I do when I'm asleep,” Harry was relieved that Hermione was talking today, a much better improvement than the day before. “Why don't you take a shower, Luna said she was bringing over breakfast this morning, she should be here soon. I also need to floo Lilly and Pandora if you don't mind, although they're at Xenophilius' house so they probably won't notice I'm calling.” Harry trailed off.  
“Go ahead, I am smelling a bit ripe. You call them and I'll be out in a bit.”  
Hermione entered the bathroom and slowly took off her clothes, she gingerly took of Remus' jacket and placed it on the counter. As she was slipping off her nightgown the jacket fell on the floor. “Damn it,” Hermione swore to herself, as she picked it up she noticed something crinkling in the pocket. She pulled the paper out of the pocket, it was a letter addressed to her from Remus. She unfolded the letter with shaking hands and sat on the edge of the tub.

Mia,  
I'm not sure where to start. I want to apologize for the way that I spoke to you earlier this morning. I was so scared and mad at myself that I lashed out at you and you didn't deserve it.  
When you told me the news I just kept blaming myself, kept thinking this can't be happening. I never realized that you wanted this. I know we had spoken about it in the past, but you never made it seem as if it were a desire, only that you were open to the idea.  
Now thinking back on it as I'm sitting here at work, I can see why you are so excited. I can see it now, a small boy with your gorgeous curls and my green eyes, or a little girl with your caramel eyes and my dirty blonde hair. I can see the two of us teaching them how to play and read and write. Will they love learning as much as we do, or will we be going to quidditch games? I can picture the day we have to send them off to Hogwarts, the tears in our eyes and the excitement in theirs, I hope they don't get into too much trouble.  
I'm sorry that I reacted the way I did when you told me you were pregnant. I just kept thinking that they will have to grow up knowing that their father turns into a dark creature every month, and how people will react to a child with a werewolf as a parent. I don't want to have our child be ridiculed because of me. I know you will hit me when I tell you all this later tonight.  
But I am happy, truly. I will love our child unconditionally until the day I die. They will always know that they are loved by their father. I can't wait to meet our pup in nine months.  
I love you, the both of you.  
Remus

Hermione placed her hand on her stomach remembering last week when she told Remus she was going to have a baby. He yelled and cursed at her, and later that night he came home and apologized, and told her of his fears. They made love that night and he worshiped her body taking extra care to touch and caress her stomach where their child is growing, he had never given her the letter, choosing to just tell her how he was feeling instead.  
She kept remembering the days that led up to his death, the things they were planning. They extended their bedroom to make a nursery, the room hidden to everyone unless they are let in on their secret. They discussed names and whether or not they would send their child to a muggle school until Hogwarts or if they would have a private tutor. They laughed and played and did normal things like bicker over the dishes and laundry on the floor. They told Harry and Luna the news and went out to eat to celebrate. She never would have thought that Remus would be gone, she thought he would be there until they were old and grey and watching their grandchildren play in the back yard. But she new in her heart he would always be with her, with them. Remus was walking home the night he died, enjoying the spring air, he never heard the car headed his way, he never saw when the driver lost control of his vehicle until it was too late, he died instantly.

Hermione stroked the letter with her hand tenderly as tears blocked her vision, “We're going to be okay pup, daddy loved us, and he always will. We are going to be okay.”


End file.
